Immersive virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) systems typically utilize a head mounted display (HMD) device that presents stereoscopic imagery to the user so as to give a sense of presence in a three-dimensional (3D) scene. For example, a typical HMD device is designed to produce a stereoscopic image over a field-of-view that approaches or is equal to the field-of-view of a human eye, which is approximately 180°. Conventional HMD devices implement either a single flat display that is separated into two independent display regions, one for the left eye and one for the right eye of the user, or a pair of independent flat displays, one for each eye of the user. The conventional HMD device further includes a circular lens for each eye so as to focus the entire image of the display into the user's eye.
The human eye is able to differentiate between adjacent features of an image to an eye-limiting resolution of approximately 1 arcmin/pixel, which corresponds to a pixel density of approximately 60 pixels/degree. However, the human eye is only able to perceive features at eye-limiting resolution within an area of focus of approximately 60° from a center of focus. Features outside of the area of focus (e.g., at angles between 60° and 180°) are perceived with peripheral vision at a much lower resolution. The cost and complexity of an HMD is significantly and unnecessarily increased if the display is implemented with a sufficient pixel density to provide eye-limiting resolution of over the entire 180° field-of-view. Conventional HMD devices are therefore designed to balance the competing demands for high resolution and low cost/complexity by using displays that have a pixel density of 10-20 pixels/degree.